Hauntings of the Past
by Darkmagicianduelist
Summary: It's about Yugi's past. PG for language. INCOMPLETE!! I'll post more as soon as I can. I fixed the problem with the reviews so that any one can review the story, if they want to
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. Wish I did though..  
  
Hauntings of the Past Chapter 1 Ten years ago, Domino City.  
  
Five year old Yugi Muto hid under his bed, clutching his favorite teddy bear. His parents were at it again. Arguing, fighting and to no surprise, his father was being violent. For about a year or so they've been arguing about every. Six months ago it started to get worse; his father would come home drunk, almost every night he would get even more drunk at home.  
  
Yugi knew too well how drunk his father could get. He often got punished if there wasn't any alcohol in the house. Yugi jumped slightly when he heard the front door slam. He knew what had happened. His mother left. 'She'll be back' he thought to himself. 'She always comes back.'  
  
He pressed his ear to the floor and heard his father moving around in the room below him. He knew in a few minutes he'd be yelled at and then beaten. Yugi sighed; his parents were so predictable sometimes. He wished he had gotten off the school bus at his Grandpa's shop. Grandpa was always nice to him.  
  
"Get down here, boy!" That's all his father ever called him. Boy. Never names like, Son, or Yugi or names like that, names his mother always called him. Yugi didn't move he stayed under the bed clutching his bear.  
  
"Boy! Get your ass down here now!" Yugi ignored the voice. He knew that the longer it took his father to find him, the more pain he'd suffer. He heard his father coming up the stairs. Yugi was glad he was hiding in a different spot this time. His father had become aware that Yugi used to hide in the bathtub with the shower curtains drawn around him. Yugi prayed that his father wouldn't find him. He heard his father open the shower curtains and curse.  
  
Yugi buried his mouth in the belly of his teddy bear, to keep him from whining to loudly. He saw his father's feet enter the room, walk to the closet then leave. Yugi was grateful that the bed was to low to the ground. He'd wait there till his mother returned.  
  
Yugi wasn't aware of how much time had passed. He didn't care. His eyes started to get heavy. Yugi yawned and tried to stay awake, hoping his mother would be home soon. Yugi presses his ear to the floor again. The floor beneath him was quite. 'Daddy could be asleep.' Yugi thought to himself. Just then he heard someone come into the room. He squeezed the bear tight as fear flooded him.  
  
The person knelt down in front of the bed and peered under. "Hey, sweetheart!" Yugi's mother reached under the bed and pulled Yugi out.  
  
"Hi, Mommy." Yugi said grinning. "Are we leaving now?"  
  
"Yeah, baby, we're leaving now." She grabbed his hand and headed out of the house. "I've found a place for us to stay temporarily."  
  
"Where? What about our stuff?" Yugi asked.  
  
His mother laughed. "It's a surprise, and don't worry about your things. I'll get them later."  
  
Yugi held his mother's hand and allowed her to lead him to his grandfather's game shop. "We're staying with Grandpa?" Yugi blurted.  
  
"Yes, my little Yugi. Your grandpa's allowing us to stay with him until we can find a place of our own, away from your father." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hauntings of the Past Chapter 2  
  
Yugi stared out the window at the street below. He was already happy here. His mother had left to go to work.  
  
"Yugi?" Yugi spun around and saw his grandpa. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Hi, Grandpa!" Yugi smiled up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? I know you've had an interesting day today. Is there anything I can do?" He placed his hand on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"Well," Yugi thought. "Do you know if there are any boys my age around here?"  
  
Solomon laughed. "Yes, there's one that lives down the street and one that lives next door to him. Granted they're not like your friend Tea, but I think you'd like them."  
  
"What are their names?" Yugi said. "When can I meet them?"  
  
"They're names are Joey and Tristan, and they usually come here everyday after school. Now come on, I think your mother's home."  
  
"Ok Grandpa." Yugi grabbed his hand and went downstairs.  
  
A few days later, after dinner, Yugi overheard his mother talking to his grandfather.  
  
"What's wrong, Diana?" Solomon asked.  
  
"My company's transferring me to Chicago. I don't know if I want to do this or not. I mean, yeah, it's getting Yugi and me away from Rob. But I don't want to drag him way from here. He's finally happy."  
  
"How about you leave him here? I don't mind. He's already being a great help with the shop."  
  
"That's very nice of you, Solomon, but I think that should be up to Yugi and me."  
  
"Diana, I'm not trying to shut Yugi out of your life. It's bad enough that he can't trust his own father. I want to make it up to him for the way my son has been acting. Besides, you said it yourself, Diana, you'd have to drag Yugi away, but he might go kicking and screaming. The kid loves it here."  
  
"You're right. But I should at least talk to him and get his opinion. If he wants to stay then he will. I'll arrange to get as much time off as I can just to see him."  
  
"Mommy?" Yugi came down the stairs. "I'm sorry for listening in, but I wanna stay with Grandpa. I don't wanna go to Chicago. I do love you, Mommy, but I wanna stay!"  
  
Diana crossed the room to her only child. "Are you sure that's what you want, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yes, Mommy, I'm sure. I've finally made friends here. Back where we used to live my only friend was Tea."  
  
"OK, Sweetie, if that's what you want." She kissed him on the forehead. 


	3. Chapter 3

((One of my friends got on to my case about the last chapter. He was complaining about the fact that I made Yugi, Joey and Tristan friends before they were in high school and that they, Joey and Tristan, weren't bullies to Yugi. If you think the same way, I'm going to tell you what I told my friend: I wrote this fic the way I wanted it to be. You may not agree with it but it's written the way I want. If you don't like it than I'm sorry.))  
  
Hauntings of the Past  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A year and a half before Duelist Kingdom  
  
Yugi glanced up from his homework when he heard the front door open. He put his pencil down and headed downstairs quickly. The store had been closed for the evening so he knew who it must be.  
  
"Grandpa!!" Yugi yelled as he ran to his grandfather. "I missed you! How was Egypt?"  
  
"Egypt was fine, Yugi. I missed you, too." He reached in to one of the bags he carried and pulled out a golden box. "I got this for you. Inside is an Ancient Egyptian puzzle. It's rumored that only the Pharaoh knew how to solve it. Why don't you see if that rumor's true or not?"  
  
"Thank you, Grandpa. I'll try." Yugi promised.  
  
"Good, now if you'll excuse me, Yugi, I need to rest." Grandpa said has he carried his bags to his room.  
  
After Solomon left, Yugi headed up to his own room and opened the box and gazed at the many pieces. 'I wonder why the Pharaoh was the only one who knew how to solve it.' Yugi said to himself.  
  
Yugi picked up a few of the pieces. "It doesn't look that hard. I promised Grandpa I'll try to solve it." Slowly, Yugi started putting the pieces together.  
  
He was unaware of how much time had passed until he yawned and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "11:45?? I gotta get to bed. I got school tomorrow." Yugi quickly put the remaining pieces back in the box and placed it on the nightstand and quickly went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Yugi showed Joey and Tristan the puzzle.  
  
"I don't think the Pharaoh was the only one who could solve it. Seeing how far you've gotten on this." Joey said, holding up part of it.  
  
"Maybe its one of those puzzles that when you think you're about to solve it, you have to start all over again." Tristan offered.  
  
"I don't know, may be that's what it is, Tristan." Yugi said, taking the puzzle piece back from Joey and tucking it into his bag. "Maybe I'm just lucky." 


	4. Chapter 4

((Sorry the last chapter was so short. I'll try to make them longer in the future))  
  
Hauntings of the Past chapter 4  
  
Yugi once again sat up all night working on the mysterious puzzle his grandfather had got him 6 months ago. He was beginning to think that Tristan was right. He only had a few more pieces to fit now. The clock beside him on the desk said 12:28 am. He knew he should get to bed, or at least study for the history test that they were going to have in the morning.  
  
Yugi sighed as he fitted one of the last few pieces into place. "Almost done." He whispered. "I just have two more pieces and this is done." He glanced at his alarm clock again. 12:45. "I'm not going to bed until I finish this." He slid another piece in.  
  
"Yugi are you still awake?" His grandpa called from outside his bedroom door.  
  
"Yeah, Grandpa, I just need to finish studying. I got a test in history tomorrow." Yugi hollered back. It was a lie. He wasn't studying. "Don't worry, Gramps. I'll be in bed soon."  
  
Yugi slid the last piece in place and set the puzzle on the desk. "Wow. I finished it!" Yugi said with a yawn. "Maybe I should get to bed."  
  
Yugi got up and stretched then climbed into bed. A moment later, he was awoken by someone speaking. He knew it wasn't his grandpa. Yugi opened his eyes slightly and glanced around his room. When he didn't see anything out of the usual, he opened his eyes all the way and sat up in bed. "Who's there?" he called. The voice stopped. "Hello?" Yugi called again. "I know there's someone here."  
  
Yugi contemplated going to his grandpa, but then shook his head at the thought of telling his grandfather that he was hearing strange voices. He'd be at a shrink's office before he could say 'Duel Monsters'. Yugi started to glance at the alarm clock on his bed, when something else caught his attention. The puzzle was glowing.  
  
Yugi climbed out of bed and picked up the puzzle and examined it. "Weird." Yugi commented.  
  
"What's so weird about it?" A somewhat deep voice came from behind him. Yugi spun around and was face to face with a . well he never really believed in ghosts but this could be one. It looked like a taller version of him.  
  
"Who are you?" Yugi asked. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? What do you want?"  
  
The ghost shrugged. "I could ask you the same questions, but since you asked me first. I have no idea who I am but I know I originate from Egypt and that I was once a Pharaoh. I have no idea how I got here but it has to do with the Millennium Puzzle."  
  
"The Millennium what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"The Millennium Puzzle." The ghost pointed to the puzzle that Yugi still had in his hands. It was no longer glowing. "Five thousand years ago, my spirit was trapped inside as a result of an evil high priest. You set me free when you solved it. That's all I can tell you. It's all that I know." The spirit said. "Now it's you're turn."  
  
"Wha? Oh my name is Yugi Muto. I live here with my grandpa. He's the one who gave me the puzzle. I don't know much about it though." Yugi suddenly shook his head. "I must be dreaming or this is a joke Joey's putting on?"  
  
The spirit looked confused. "What do you mean 'dreaming'? Who is this Joey? Don't you believe me?"  
  
"Look, Pharaoh, I never really believed in ghosts so this must be a dream. Joey is one of my best friends sometimes he likes to play tricks on people." Yugi said, climbing back in bed.  
  
"You think this is a joke?" The spirit asked in surprise. "I can assure you, Yugi Mouto, that this is no joke."  
  
"Can you prove it?" Yugi glared at him.  
  
For a moment the pharaoh looked puzzled. "Is your friend, Joey, here?" he asked.  
  
"No. Not that I know." Yugi blinked a few times. "You are for real, aren't you? Joey didn't know I finished the puzzle. Only you and I know that." Yugi climbed back out of bed and walked to the spirit. "I'm sorry for doubting you."  
  
"Don't worry." The pharaoh replied gently. "I imagine this isn't anywhere near Egypt."  
  
Yugi smiled. "No, it's Domino City, in Japan. It's kind of far from Egypt. What's you're name?"  
  
"There are a lot of things that I can't remember about my past. However, I do remember those close to me calling me Yami."  
  
"Yami? Ok, cool. Umm if you don't mind I need to get to sleep. I have a history test in the morning."  
  
The pharaoh nodded. "I know you'll have plenty of questions for me later, as I have many for you."  
  
Yugi yawned. "Ok, tomorrow we'll exchange questions and stuff. I hope you don't mind if I don't tell my friends about you, they'll think I've gone insane."  
  
"I don't care who you tell, or even if you tell, for that matter. Now get some sleep, Yugi Mouto." 


	5. Chapter 5

Hauntings of the Past Chapter 5  
  
Yugi woke up to the sound of his grandfather pounding on his bedroom door. "Yugi? Are you even awake yet? You're going to be late for school!"  
  
Yugi glanced at his clock and jumped out of bed. He had five minutes before he had to meet up with Joey and Tristan. Yugi pulled one of his school uniforms out of his closet and quickly got dressed. Before he left the room, he grabbed the puzzle that had remained on the desk all night. "You're coming with me to school." He whispered, wondering if the pharaoh could hear him.  
  
During the day, Yugi couldn't concentrate. The spirit was there in his mind asking him many questions about many of the class room objects, like the TV, computer and the overhead projector. Yugi replied calmly in his mind. It was getting kind of annoying, but Yugi was patient.  
  
"Your homework for tonight is to read pages 115 to 160 and answer the questions on page 161 due tomorrow." Mr. Douglas, the history teacher, called just as the final bell rang.  
  
"Joey!" Yugi called as Joey bolted out of the classroom, as usual.  
  
"I don't know why we bother to stop him, Yugi." Tristan said coming up next to him as they walked to their lockers. "The minute the last bell rings he gets outta the school faster than if his butt was on fire." Tristan glanced at Yugi. "You ok, man?"  
  
Yugi yawned and shook his head. "Wha? Am I? Oh sorry, Tristan, I'm fine. I just had a long night last night. I don't know what time I fell asleep. Oh look!" Yugi held up the completed Puzzle. "I completed it."  
  
"Wow! That's great Yugi!" Tristan said grabbing the puzzle to look at it closely.  
  
"Yeah, though my grandpa was wrong about it, though." He said as his friend gave back the puzzle. "He said that whoever finishes it will have one wish granted."  
  
"What would you wish for? I know! You'd wish to be taller!" Tristan joked as they stuffed some books in their bags and headed out to where Joey would be waiting.  
  
"I can't tell you my wish! If I do it won't come true! You know that, Tristan." Yugi snapped playfully.  
  
"About time you two got here!" Joey was leaning against a tree outside the school. "I mean sheesh I've been here so long I don't remember."  
  
Yugi mocked a serious face. "That is serious." He said in a low voice. "That man suffers from a serious condition. Undersized recollection."  
  
"Say whaa?" Joey blurt out.  
  
"Undersized recollection, or more commonly known as short term memory." Yugi said with a wink. "Wouldn't you agree, Tristan?"  
  
"Of course. So what are we going to do today?" Tristan asked.  
  
"I can't really do anything today. I've got to do my usual chores today and we got new shipments last night that I need to set out." Yugi said.  
  
"Hey, Yug? When are the new Duel Monsters decks gonna come in?" Joey asked.  
  
"They came in last night. You can come by later if you want." Yugi said looking up at his blonde friend. The game had been out for about four months and was an instant success. "If you want me to, Joey, I'll set a deck or two aside for you. I'll set some aside for you, Tristan, if you want."  
  
"Okay, Yugi sounds great." His friends said at the same time.  
  
"I'll see you two later!" Yugi called as he crossed the street to the store.  
  
"Later, Yug!"  
  
"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called as he walked into the store. Yugi headed upstairs when he heard his grandpa yelling at someone.  
  
".I don't care! You don't belong here anymore, Riko!" His grandpa yelled.  
  
"What do you mean? I 'don't belong here'?" The guy called Riko called back.  
  
Yugi walked down the hall to where the shouting was coming from and hid himself next to the door frame along the wall.  
  
"I don't want you here, anymore. I can't believe the kind of person you've become, Riko." His grandpa had stopped yelling. "I want you to stay away from here."  
  
"Why should I? I'm here to get the Boy and that's it, old man." Yugi peered around the corner. His grandpa had his back to him but the other man saw him before he could hide again. "Come here, Yugi."  
  
His grandpa spun around and glanced at Yugi. "No, Yugi, stay there."  
  
Yugi took a few steps toward his grandfather. "I agree with my grandpa. I want you out, Father." Yugi crossed his arms and glared at his father, Riko.  
  
"So you do remember me." Riko said smugly. "I'm surprised. You haven't seen me in eight years. Now, come here and let you dear old dad see you."  
  
"Leave Yugi alone. He did nothing to you." Solomon stepped in front of Yugi. "You were always like this, Riko. You picked on those who where weaker than you."  
  
"Shut up, old man." Riko shouted.  
  
Solomon ignored him. "I was surprised that you didn't kill Yugi when he was younger. I didn't raise you that way."  
  
"I said shut up!" Riko hollered as he struck Solomon in the face.  
  
"Grandpa!!!" Yugi cried. "Why'd you do that?" Yugi said glaring at Riko. "Get out of here!"  
  
"Don't feel left out, Little Yugi, I have something for you, as well." Riko reached into his jacket and pointed a gun at Yugi. Yugi froze. "Now that I have you're attention, I want you to come with me."  
  
Yugi glanced at his grandfather then back to Riko. "Ok, I'll go, but don't hurt my grandpa again."  
  
a voice from inside his mind called.  
  
Yami asked.  
  
Yugi stated simply.  
  
  
  
Yugi followed Riko out of the store. Yugi knew that his grandpa would have called the police the minute they left the room. To his relief, he heard police sirens coming in their direction. Within moments, the police had arrested Riko and had just finished questioning Yugi and Solomon.  
  
After they left, Solomon closed the shop and walked to Yugi. "Are you ok, Yugi?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? Riko hit you pretty hard."  
  
"I'll be fine, I've had worse." Solomon didn't seem surprised that Yugi had addressed Riko by his name.  
  
"I wonder how he got out." Yugi thought out loud.  
  
"Don't think about it. Let's talk about something else, shall we?"  
  
Yugi was grateful for his grandpa changing the subject. "I finished the Puzzle you gave me." Yugi held it up for Solomon to see.  
  
Solomon laughed. "That's my grandson!" He studied the puzzle. "Did you learn anything about it?"  
  
Yugi considered telling his grandfather about Yami, but decided against it . "Nope, not yet." 


End file.
